fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 71
( Professor Nintendo and Dr. Val activate the final step of the time machine ) ' '( A portal opens inside the metal frame ) ' '''Professor Nintendo) Let's get this over with, everyone coming, go along! ' '( C22, Ice, and DF walk towards the portal ) ' '''Wolfgang) *Kisses Jenna's forehead* Daddy loves you, tell Mommy he said "hi". ( Professor Nintendo looks up towards the ceiling, after noticing movement ) ( Wolfgang hands Jenna over to Nintendo ) ''' '''Jenna) Dada. Nintendo) See you soon. ' '''Wolfgang) Really soon. ' '( C22 walks up to Professor Nintendo ) ' 'C22) So, what happened to me? How did I disappear? ' 'Professor Nintendo) I cannot tell you. ' 'C22) Please! ' 'Professor Nintendo) Sorry, but no. ' '( Ice walks into the portal ) ' '( DF follows Ice into the portal ) ' 'Professor Nintendo) Be prepared for a nice fall, though. ' 'C22) My awesomeness will protect me. ' '''Professor Nintendo) Right... C22) Well, see ya. ' '''Professor Nintendo) Bye! ' '( C22 walks away ) ' 'Jenna) DADA! ' 'Nintendo) *Rubbing Jenna's back, while walking* It's okay. ' 'Jenna) DADA! ' '( Nintendo rubs Jenna's back still ) ' '''( C22 enters the portal; Ice, DF, and C22 turn and wait for Nintendo and Jenna ) ( Jenna tries her best at throwing the locket ) ' '''Jenna) LOCKET! WANT LOCKET! ' '''Nintendo) ... ( Jenna "wiggles" in Nintendo's arms ) ' '''Nintendo) Calm down, Jenna. ' '( Jenna slips out of Nintendo's grip ) ' '''Nintendo) Jenna... ( Jenna picks the locket up and runs back to Wolfgang ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Jenna... Jenna) *Running towards Wolfgang* DADA! ' '( Wolfgang puts his hands through his hair ) ''' '''Nintendo) *Walking towards Jenna* Jenna. ( C22 walks forward, but is shocked by electricity, unable to exit the portal ) ' '( A bakugan takes off ) ( Winds quickly pick up, causing Jenna to fall ) ' '( Winds collide with Nintendo, throwing him into the portal ) ''' '''Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( Nintendo crashes into C22, DF, and Ice ) ' '( They all fall together ) ( A bakugan and person stop in front of the portal ) ' '''Wolfgang) *Furious* DAD! ' 'Wolf) The winds flow. The winds rush. Times collide, with a new twist to what you've known! *Wolfie enters the portal with Wolf* ' '''( The time machine falls apart ) ( The portal closes ) BOOM! ' '( A small explosion sets off from the time machine ) ' '''Professor Nintendo) ...*Wipes coat a bit* ' 'Wolfgang) ...*Pushes his hair back with hands* ' '''Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( Wolfgang turns to the wall and repeatedly kicks the wall ) ''' '''Professor Nintendo) Ugh... Val) *Runs into the room* WHAT HAPPENED?! ' '''Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ' 'Val) Not everyone's alright, I see. ' '( Wolfgang puts his head against the wall ) ' '''Val) Ugh...I go get something to drink, and something wrong happens... Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 72 '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 71 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Professor Nintendo Category:Humagons: Dr. Val Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna Category:Nintendocan Category:Samantha Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Wolf